¿Adios?
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: ¿Akane se va a ir? ¿Que creen que pensara Ranma al respecto
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Hola no iba a publicar otra historia hasta terminar la de "Por si no hay un mañana" pero no me resistí así que aquí la tienen. Originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero decidí dividirla en dos partes así que aquí está la primera espero les guste

Aclaración: Ranma no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá O(, yo solo soy una persona que no tiene nada que hacer y que ama Ranma 1/2

**¿ADIOS?**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

PRIMERA PARTE

"Ahhhhh¡Ten más cuidado tonta, eso duele!" grita Ranma mientras deja que Akane cure sus heridas.

"Deberías de tener más cuidado, tuviste suerte de no matarte, caíste 5 pisos" lo regaña sin prestarle atención a sus lamentos.

"¡No me hubiera caído si tú no me hubieras golpeado con tu tonto mazo!" grita enfadado.

"¡Tu tuviste la culpa por estar coqueteando con Shampoo, Baka!" responde aún molesta.

"Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella, ella fue quien fue a buscarme a la escuela, no es mi culpa" debate.

"Como digas" responde indiferente, recoge los medicamentos y comienza a salir "Ni siquiera debería molestarme en curarte" dice antes de salir y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

"Tonta kawiikune ¡¿Por qué nunca entiende?!" grita enfadado.

Akane entra a su habitación y suspira "Ranma no baka ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto?" se pregunta y suspira nuevamente luego decide comenzar con su tarea.

A la mañana siguiente ambos caminan hacia la escuela Akane sobre la acera y Ranma sobre la cerca como siempre, Ranma ve a Akane rápidamente de reojo y luego ve al frente nuevamente "_parece que ya no está enojada, debió olvidarlo durante la noche… ¡que bien!..." _piensa y sonríe_ "¡un momento¿Por qué me alegra que no este enfadada¡Yo soy el que debería estar enfadado!" _grita molesto para si mismo y ve nuevamente a Akane pero esta vez molesto.

Akane siente la mirada de Ranma sobre ella y voltea a verlo "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta.

"¡¿Qué pasa¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila¡Ayer casi me matas!" grita.

"¡No fue mi culpa! Te golpee porque te lo merecías pero no sabía que Moose te lanzaría una cuerda y no te dejaría sostenerte para no caer" responde.

"¡Yo no me merecía nada!" grita enfadado "Tonta kawaiikune"

"Baka"

"Hentai"

"FEA"

"TONTO"

"POCO FEMENINA"

"RANMA NO BAKA" grita sacando su mazo y lo golpea mandándolo a volar y va a aterrizar hasta las puertas del colegio.

"Oye Ranma ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta Hiroshi al verlo aterrizar.

"Esa tonta kawaiikune…" murmura molesto y se comienza a levantar.

"¿De quien hablas?" Pregunta Daisuke.

"¡¿De quien más?! Hablo de la loca de Akane!" grita enfadado.

"Oye no le hables así!" responde Hiroshi.

"Es cierto! Akane es la chica más hermosa que hay en la escuela" dice Daisuke.

"Sin mencionar la más sexy y dulce" añade Hiroshi.

Ranma comienza a enfadarse por sus comentarios, con que derecho decían eso?! "Ustedes que saben?! Mejor cállense¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! Akane es la chica más fea, violenta, poco sexy que conozco!!!" grita y se voltea para irse pero al voltearse Akane está justo tras él y parece haberlo escuchado todo "A-Aka-ne…" dice Ranma asustándose al verla y da unos pasos para atrás.

Akane se queda de pie viéndolo y parece bastante enojada.

"Es-pera… yo… aaaa…"

Pero antes de que pueda seguir balbuceando le da un golpe en el rostro y se marcha rápidamente.

Ranma la ve con su ojo morado "Fantástico!" dice molesto.

Durante las primeras horas ambos se ignoran, están molestos, pero por alguna razón Ranma siente que todo es culpa de él y no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que a la hora del almuerzo decide hacer las paces y sale a buscarla pero Shampoo aparece en su camino.

"¡Airen!" grita y se acerca a él corriendo "Shampoo preparó deliciosa comida para Ranma, comida especial para Ranma" dice emocionada.

"Gracias Shampoo pero ya he almorzado y me tengo que ir" dice tratando de esquivarla.

"Por favor Ranma acéptalo, Shampoo lo hizo con mucho amor" grita y se lanza abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Suéltame Shampoo! Debo hacer algo importante" dice haciendo todo lo posible por quitarse a la fuerte amazona de encima.

Shampoo lo abraza más fuerte colgándose de su cuello.

Finalmente Ranma logra soltarse entonces se voltea y ve que tras ellos está Akane, quien no parece muy feliz, su cabello cubre su rostro y su aura es visible entonces saca su mazo.

"¡No Akane, espera, no es lo que parece lo juro!" dice rápidamente Ranma angustiado entonces ve el mazo de Akane aparecer en sus manos así que lo único que le queda es cubrirse con las manos y esperar el golpe, pero luego de algunos segundos nada pasa así que abre nuevamente los ojos y ve a Akane aún frente a él con el mazo entre sus manos pero entonces el mazo desaparece y esto lo sorprende "_¿Qué?" _piensa al ver esto, y entonces ve algunas lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Akane y esto lo provoca un sentimiento nada agradable.

Akane se da la vuelta y corre rápidamente.

"¡Akane espera!" grita y corre tras ella saltando y aterrizando frente a ella "¡Espera! Lo estás mal interpretando… yo… eeee…" comienza a balbucear nervioso.

"¿A dónde cree esposo que va?" grita Shampoo enfadada saltando sobre Ranma y abrazándolo nuevamente.

"¡¿A no?!" grita Akane molesta "¿Entonces qué es?" pregunta sarcásticamente conteniendo sus lágrimas "Mejor quédate con tu linda Shampoo, ella si es bonita no?" pregunta y luego los esquiva entrando nuevamente al edificio.

"¡No Akane¡Espera¡No te vayas!" grita Ranma tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Shampoo, pero el abrazo de Shampoo parecía el de un oso y esto permite a Akane entrar finalmente al edificio y desaparecer de la vista de Ranma.

Ranma se desespera al ver esto "¡SUFICIENTE SHAMPOO! SUÉLTAME" grita liberándose finalmente y sale corriendo tras Akane. Ranma alcanza a Akane en la entrada del salón "Akane!" dice deteniéndola por los hombros.

Akane se mueve para liberarse de las manos de Ranma "¿Qué?" pregunta viéndolo directo a los ojos "¿Qué me vas a decir?" pregunta, dentro de ella un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza crecía y su mirada comienza a suavizarse rogándole a Ranma que dijera algo que de verdad la hiciera sentir mejor.

Ranma se queda sin palabras al ver la mirada de Akane, era tan sencillo perderse en sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones "aaa… yo… aaa… Akane… mmm…

AKANE TENDO POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

AKANE TENDO POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

Ambos salen de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la secretaria de Furinkan llamando a Akane y ambos se sorprenden un poco.

"Aaaa… qué extraño" dice confundida y luego ve a Ranma nuevamente "te veo después Ranma…" dice Akane comenzando a caminar.

"… Akane!" dice repentinamente.

"¿Si?" pregunta Akane esperanzada pero de nuevo Ranma se queda sin palabras.

"… te veo después"

Akane suspira desilusionada "Claro…" y continúa su camino.

El resto del día transcurre y Akane no regresa de la oficina del director haciendo que Ranma se preocupe, las clases ya están por terminar y ni rastro de Akane.

"_¿Por qué no habrá regresado Akane aún? Quizá ese director loco le hizo algo y está en problemas"_ piensa Ranma sin prestar atención a la clase en ese momento el timbre de salida suena, Ranma se levanta rápidamente para ir en busca de Akane, pero entonces ve a Akane entrar al salón "¿Estás bien? Aaaa… ¿Qué te dijo el director?" pregunta.

Akane lo ve por unos segundos sin decir nada, tan solo observándolo y esto preocupa a Ranma.

"¿Akane¿Estás bien¿Te hizo algo?" pregunta tratando de no mostrar mucha preocupación, pero no recibe respuesta "¡Akane!" dice nuevamente viéndola a los ojos "¿Estas bien?"

Akane reacciona finalmente y esquiva su mirada "Si… estoy bien, no te preocupes" responde caminando hacia su asiento, recoge sus cosas y se alista para irse.

Ranma aún la esta viendo, había algo extraño en ella, finalmente Akane comienza a salir así que agarra su mochila y sale tras ella, luego podemos ver una escena muy conocida, Ranma sobre la cerca y Akane sobre la acera.

Ranma da pequeñas miradas a Akane sin atreverse a preguntar pero luego de pensarlo por varios minutos se decide "y… ¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"aaa… él… me ofreció una beca… para la universidad…" responde sin verlo.

"¡Hontou ni(de verdad)!" exclama sorprendido "¡Eso es genial! La aceptaste ¿verdad?" pregunta.

"Yo… aún no le he respondido…" responde.

"¿Qué¿Por qué? Es una gran oportunidad" dice.

"Lo sé…"

"¿Por qué no la has aceptado?"

"La universidad queda en América…" responde aún sin verlo.

Ranma pierde el balance al escucharla y por poco cae de la cerca pero logra sostenerse "¡¿Qué?!" pregunta.

Akane acelera el paso tratando de evadirlo pero Ranma logra alcanzarla salta y aterriza junto a ella, por algunos segundos continúan caminando sin decir nada pero Ranma se decide a hablar.

"América…" dice un poco pensativo "Eso queda bastante lejos"

Akane asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Qué harás¿La vas a aceptar?" pregunta con un poco de temor en su voz.

"No sé…" responde levantando finalmente la vista para verlo de reojo, ambos continúan su camino hacia el dojo sin decir nada más.

"Tadaima(estoy en casa)" dicen ambos al llegar a la casa.

"Okaerinasai(Bienvenidos a casa) Ranma, Akane ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?" pregunta Kasumi.

"Bien gracias oneechan" responde Akane, al entrar ven a Genma y Soun jugando shogi.

"Papá… aaa… hay algo que quiero decirte…" dice Akane acercándose a el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome.

"¿Que pasa Akane? Dime" pregunta el señor Tendo prestándole su completa atención a su hija menor, lo que el señor Saotome aprovecha para cambiar las piezas del juego en su favor.

Ranma sentía algo extraño dentro de él, pero no sabía de qué se trataba así que sube directamente a su habitación, no sabía que pensar. La idea de que Akane aceptara esa beca y se fuera tan lejos lo estaba matando aunque no lo quisiera admitir, de repente un grito lo saca de sus pensamientos.

¡SIIIIIII! MI BEBE ES MUY INTELIGENTE ¡DEBES ACEPTAR!

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ranma sorprendido "¿Quiere que acepte la beca?" dice sentándose en la cama _"¿Es decir que se irá?" _se pregunta.

Continuará…

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte y muy pronto podrán leer el final. Por favor por favor por favor dejen sus R&R y gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Siento la larga espera pero he tenido problemas con mi compu y esta en coma, por eso me tomo tiempo actualizar. Pero aquí lo tienen espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus Reviews

**¿ADIOS?**

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

SEGUNDA PARTE

¡SIIIIIII! MI BEBE ES MUY INTELIGENTE ¡DEBES ACEPTAR! 

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ranma sorprendido "¿Quiere que acepte la beca?" dice sentándose en la cama _"¿Es decir que se irá?" _se pregunta.

Luego en la cena podemos ver a toda la familia en la mesa.

"Escuche que te irás a América hermanita" dice Nabiki.

"No lo sé, aún no he decidido" responde Akane viendo a la mesa.

"Es una gran oportunidad Akane, no la desperdicies" dice Kasumi.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kasumi Akane" dice el señor Tendo "Creo que deberías de aceptar la beca"

Akane ve disimuladamente a Ranma de reojo y luego Ranma ve a Akane rápidamente sin que ninguno se percate de los actos del otro, pero Nabiki se da cuenta y encuentra un momento perfecto para molestar.

"¿Y tu que piensas Ranma? ¿Crees que Akane debería aceptar la beca?" pregunta viéndolos ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane levanta la mirada y ve a Ranma si él tan solo diera una señal de que no quiere que ella se vaya, ella inmediatamente rechazaría la beca sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ranma se sonroja y evade las miradas de la familia "¿…y-y yo que tengo que ver en la decisión? E-ella es quien debe tomarla" responde nervioso.

"Pero tu eres su prometido ¿Te afectaría si Akane decide irse?" pregunta Nabiki tratando de controlar su risa.

Ranma se sonroja aún más "¡Claro que no! no me importa lo que Akane haga es su vida n-no la mía" responde cruzando los brazos y viendo a otra parte rápidamente.

Akane suspira desilusionada y ve nuevamente hacia su comida, repentinamente había perdido su apetito "Disculpen, pero no tengo mucha hambre, me iré a mi habitación" se disculpa y se va.

Ranma la sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde de su vista, entonces continúa con su cena, al terminar la cena Ranma sube al techo de la casa, justo sobre la habitación de Akane "_¡Ranma no baka! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Ahora Akane pensará que no te importa que se vaya" _ piensa y luego dirige su atención hacia las estrellas, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y en el cielo el hermoso rostro de Akane sonriendo aparece frente a Ranma, Ranma suspira y cierra los ojos "_Si Akane se va nunca más podré ver su hermosa sonrisa… Aunque no lo quiera admitir no quiero que Akane se vaya… no quiero" _piensa para si.

Justo en la habitación debajo de donde está Ranma vemos a Akane viendo hacia fuera de la ventana pensativa _"A Ranma no le importa lo que haga… ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarme por él si a él no le interesa nada de mi, Quizá lo mejor sea que acepte esa tonta beca, me vaya lejos y me olvide de Ranma por completo…" _piensa decidida pero luego entristece la mirada "_si claro… como si realmente pudiera olvidarme de él tan fácil…" _piensa y sonríe tristemente "tienes que tomar una decisión Akane, solo tienes está semana para responder"

Al día siguiente ambos caminan hacia el colegio como de costumbre, Ranma sobre la cerca lleva los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mientras ve de vez en cuando a Akane que camina junto a él con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"_Creo que debería decirle algo… pero qué ¡MALDICIÓN! Todo es culpa de ese tonto Oyaji(forma irrespetuosa de decir papá) que no me supo enseñar nada más que artes marciales… tal vez si comienzo una conversación casual, pero seguramente aún está enfadada conmigo… yo… de acuerdo, me arriesgaré" _piensa nervioso_ "_Es un lindo día ¿no crees?" pregunta y la ve sonriendo.

"Si…" responde sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"¡_Genial! no funcionó" _piensa "Sabes… yo eh… mmmm… anoche… ehh… bueno… aaaa…"

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Akane interrumpiéndolo.

Ranma levanta la mirada y en las puertas del colegio se encuentra una enorme aglomeración "¿Qué?" pregunta confundido.

Al acercarse ven que son todos los muchachos de la escuela quienes corren en estampida a su encuentro llevando en sus manos ramos de rosas y carteles.

AKANE NO TE VAYAS 

NO ME DEJES 

ME IRÉ CONTIGO Y ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE 

AKANE POR FAVOR NO ACEPTES 

MUERO SI TE VAS 

AKANE TE AMO NO TE VAYAS 

Akane comienza a golpearlos para abrirse paso y Ranma la ayuda pero luego él pone cara de fastidio salta a donde ella está la carga y salta esquivándolos a todos.

Akane lo ve un poco sorprendida y todos comienzan a perseguirlos luego Kuno aparece en su camino.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLEVAR ASÍ A MI AMADA AKANE? SUÉLTALA!!!" grita empuñando su espada de kendo.

Ranma continúa su camino sin prestarle atención y pasa saltando sobre su rostro, al llegar a la entrada la baja "Vamos rápido, ya es tarde" dice apurado y entra al edificio.

Akane todavía no termina de reaccionar y al voltear ve que ya se ha adelantado bastante así que corre para alcanzarlo y entran ambos al salón.

En el almuerzo Akane está almorzando con sus amigas "No me digas Akane que aceptarás la beca" dice Sayuri.

"Bueno… aún no lo sé" responde.

"Pero Akane, deberías aceptar! Una beca es muy valiosa y podrás conocer un nuevo continente" dice Yuka.

"Pero ella no puede aceptar! ¿Qué pasará con Ranma?" pregunta otra de ellas.

Akane ve al suelo y continúa su almuerzo prefiriendo no contestar a la pregunta.

"Ranma no importa lo mejor es que acepte!" dice Yuka.

"No seas grosera, Ranma es su prometido, no creo que deban separarse"

"Déjenla en paz ella debe tomar la decisión" dice Sayuri.

A la hora de salida ambos caminan de regreso a casa, Ranma camina sobre la cerca mientras la ve de reojo, había estado muy callada últimamente "Y…¿Ya sabes que harás?" pregunta un poco nervioso.

"No, aún no lo sé… debo responder está semana" responde sin verlo. Ambos singuen caminando por varios minutos.

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" pregunta Akane volteando a verlo finalmente.

Ranma se sorprende un poco por la pregunta y se pone nervioso "Y-yo… yo no sé… ¿p-por que me preguntas a mi?... es tu decisión" responde nervioso.

"Lo sé… pero… qué te gustaría a ti?" pregunta tímidamente esperando que Ranma le dijese algo que la hiciera tomar la decisión de quedarse.

Ranma se sonroja al escuchar su pregunta "A-a mi me da igual… lo que hagas no es m-mi… mi asunto" responde tontamente.

Akane ve al suelo dolida por sus palabras "Si… es cierto…" responde y se detiene.

"Ah?" pregunta Ranma y se detiene junto a ella.

"Dile a Kasumi que regresaré un poco tarde" le pide y se voltea para irse.

"¿Qué?" pregunta y salta aterrizando frente a ella "¿A dónde vas?" pregunta.

"Solo iré a caminar" responde y le ofrece una falsa sonrisa, lo esquiva y se marcha.

Ranma se queda de pie viendo como se marcha "Eres un idiota!" se grita a si mismo "¿Por qué no puedes decirle lo que realmente deseas?! ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres que se vaya?!"

Akane entra al parque y se sienta a la orilla del lago, algunos peces se reúnen a la orilla frente a ella esperando que les lance comida. Akane saca un poco de comida que ella misma había cocinado y se las lanza, los peces empiezan a aglomerarse para comer y de repente los pobres peces que lograron comer empiezan a flotar muertos "¡¿Qué?!" pregunta viéndolos sorprendida "Fantástico! Ni los peces pueden comer mi comida…" dice decepcionada suspira y se recuesta en la baranda "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Akane Tendo?... este no parece ser tu lugar…" dice un poco triste.

Ya está anocheciendo y Ranma está en el techo de la casa esperando a Akane, ya comienza a preocuparse pero para su alivio finalmente la ve entrar por las puertas. Ranma sonríe al verla, espera a que entre a la casa y luego baja y entra tras ella.

"Akane! Que bien que volviste, estoy sirviendo la cena" dice Kasumi al verla "siéntate"

Akane se sienta y Ranma se sienta junto a ella ambos se ven y sus miradas se cruzan así que rápidamente ven a otra parte.

Durante toda la cena la familia completa puede sentir la tensión que hay entre ellos dos. Finalmente Akane decide romper el silencio "Tengo una noticia…" dice y ve como todos la ven "Acepté la beca…" concluye.

Ranma siente que el corazón se le para por unos segundos, Akane se iba a ir y no iba poder verla por quien sabe cuantos años "¿Qué…?" es lo único que logra pronunciar luego de varios segundos.

Akane suspira antes de continuar "Me iré en tres semanas" añade.

"Muy bien Akane, creo que has tomado la decisión correcta" dice Genma acomodando sus anteojos.

"Akane hermanita… te voy a extrañar mucho" dice Kasumi.

"Soy un padre muy orgulloso" dice el señor Tendo llorando.

Akane ve a Ranma de reojo y ve que el la esta viendo, simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Akane evade su mirada rápidamente y se pone de pie "Muchas gracias por la comida" dice y se retira de la mesa subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.

Ranma se queda sentado en la mesa viendo su comida por varios minutos, repentinamente se le había quitado el hambre.

"Oye Ranma ¿Está interesante?" pregunta Nabiki.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ranma volteando a verla confundido.

"Tu comida… no dejas de verla ¿Esta interesante?" dice riendo sarcásticamente.

Ranma le lanza una mirada de enfado y se levanta "Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre" dice y se retira.

Ahora podemos ver a Ranma en el techo de la casa sobre la habitación de Akane "No puede ser… se va ir! Se va ir y todo por mi maldita culpa! ¿Por qué no le puedo decir que no quiero que se vaya? Que no sé que voy a hacer si ella se va tan lejos ¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota?! Tengo que decírselo!" dice pero luego suspira "Acéptalo Ranma… no puedes decírselo… simplemente no eres capaz de decírselo…"

Las tres semanas pasan rápidamente y ahora tan solo falta 1 día para que Akane se vaya. Ranma se ha dado por vencido en decirle lo que siente y está tratando de aceptar la idea de que ella se vaya pero no ha tenido mucho éxito en eso.

Akane está con Kasumi en la cocina ayudándola a lavar los tratos de la cena.

"Ay! Akane… no puedo creer que te vayas mañana mismo, te voy a extrañar muchísimo" dice con un tono triste.

"Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Kasumi… a todos…" responde.

"Promete que escribirás seguido y que nos llamarás"

"Claro que si, te lo prometo" responde y sonríe.

Kasumi se voltea hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza "Te quiero mucho… ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo y todavía tienes que terminar de empacar"

"Tienes razón, feliz noche" responde y se dirige a su habitación, al salir de la cocina se encuentra con Ranma en la salida. Ambos se ven por unos minutos, perdidos en la mirada de la persona que tenían enfrente "amm… feliz noche Ranma" dice Akane logrando salir del trance y sube rápidamente.

Ranma se molesta con él mismo por su cobardía y sale de la casa furioso.

Akane está terminando sus últimas maletas, cuando finalmente termina da un vistazo a su habitación, esa sería la última noche que pasaría en ella. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía irse pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía echarse para atrás a estás alturas.

-toc toc toc- tocan a su ventana y esto la saca de sus pensamientos y voltea a la ventana, no puede ver nada por las cortinas pero ella sabe que es Ranma y no se siente preparada para verlo. –toc toc toc- tocan nuevamente. Lo piensa unos segundos pero finalmente se decide a abrir y no se había equivocado, era Ranma.

"Hola Akane ¿puedo pasar?" pregunta un poco nervioso.

Akane lo ve por unos segundos y se hace a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Ranma entra y ve todas las maletas y el cuarto casi vacío "Vaya… parece que ya tienes todo listo…"

"Si… casi, aún me faltan unas últimas cosas" responde y se sienta en la cama.

"Oh…" responde y se queda de pie no sabiendo exactamente que decir "Te vas en la mañana ¿Cierto?" pregunta.

"hai…"

Ranma se sienta junto a ella "Sabes…" dice y luego se queda en silencio nuevamente "Akane… he estado pensando en esto y… desde un principio debí decirte la verdad…"

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunta.

"Akane no quiero que te vayas…" dice directamente.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo "¿Qué?"

"Escucha… desde que me dijiste que te habían ofrecido esa beca… algo dentro de mi ya no me deja dormir bien y es que no quiero perderte… llevo tres semanas tratando de hacerme a la idea de que te irás pero lo único que he conseguido es darme cuenta que no… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… Akane… no quiero que te vayas… por favor…"

Akane siente como sus ojos se humedecen "No puedes hacer esto…" responde tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"¿Qué…?" pregunta confundido.

"Ranma me voy mañana… ¿Por qué esperaste para decirme una noche antes de que me vaya?" pregunta.

"Yo… lo intenté… pero…"

"¿No te das cuenta que ya es muy tarde? Además ¿para que quieres que me quede? ¿Para que puedas seguir diciéndome lo fea que soy? ¿Para que siga viendo como prefieres a tus otras prometidas antes que a mí? ¿Para tener de quien burlarte?" pregunta comenzando a llorar y se levanta.

Ranma se levanta tras ella "No Akane, no es así… yo… tu sabes que esas cosas no son ciertas"

"Por favor Rama sal de mi cuarto" dice empujándolo fuera de la habitación hacia la ventana.

"Espera Akane, escúchame" insiste pero Akane lo saca de la habitación y está a punto de cerrarle la ventana en el rostro.

"Espera! Dice Ranma y detiene la ventana. Akane se detiene y por unos instantes sus miradas se quedan entrelazadas sin que ninguno rompa el momento "…te amo" dice Ranma finalmente.

Akane se sorprende y más lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos humedeciendo su rostro entonces da un suspiro e inclina la mirada con tristeza "…yo también…" responde y le cierra la venta entonces se recuesta sobre ella conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Ranma se voltea decepcionado, de nada había servido… Akane se iba a ir… quizá si le hubiera dicho antes lo que realmente sentía todo esto no habría pasado, pero ya era muy tarde para averiguarlo.

En la habitación Akane se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y se ve al espejo "_Ya no puedo cambiar de idea… ya todo está preparado…" _piensa e inclina la mirada.

Durante la noche Ranma a penas logra dormir un poco. Le había dicho lo que de verdad sentía pero ya había sido muy tarde y no había logrado detenerla y esa idea le martillaba la cabeza. A la mañana siguiente se levanta temprano para poder despedir a Akane quería verla aunque fuera por última vez y al bajar ve a Kasumi en la cocina "Buenos días Kasumi…"

"Oh! Muy buenos días Ranma, te levantaste muy temprano, no me digas que para despedir a Akane?!" pregunta.

"Bueno… si" responde un poco avergonzado.

"Oh! Que lastima Ranma, Akane ya se ha marchado" responde.

"¿Qué…?" pregunta Ranma quien siente que le clavan un cuchillo en el corazón "Pero… pero creí que se iba mucho más tarde!"

"Si, lo sé, pero dijo que quería irse más temprano" responde

Ranma se queda de pie sin saber que hacer. Así de fácil la había perdido… y ahora que iba a hacer?

"Me pidió que te diera esto" dice y le entrega una cajita.

Ranma la toma con ambas manos y se queda viéndola por varios segundos, sin decir nada.

"Ranma… estás bien?" pregunta Kasumi preocupada al verlo.

Ranma levanta la mirada "Si… iré afuera…" responde y sale de la casa lentamente.

Kasumi ve como se marcha "Pobre Ranma… sebe de sentirse muy triste" dice apenada.

Ranma está sentado en el techo de la casa, ni siquiera sabe cuanto tiempo lleva allí lo único que sabe es que cuando entre nuevamente a la casa ella no va a estar allí y no está preparado para enfrentar eso. Tiene la cajita en sus manos pero aún no se decide a abrirla pero finalmente lo hace y se encuentra con una fotografía de ellos dos y una pequeña nota donde se leía

"_Perdóname pero ya es muy tarde, no puedo cambiar las cosas con amor_

_Akane._

FALSHBACK

Akane lo saca de la habitación y está a punto de cerrarle la ventana en el rostro.

"Espera! Dice Ranma y detiene la ventana rápidamente y ve como ella se detiene para verlo y sus miradas se entrelazan y esto le da todo el valor que necesita "…te amo" dice finalmente esperando poder detenerla y puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos mientras las lágrimas cubren su hermoso rostro entonces inclina la mirada con tristeza, eso no podía ser bueno.

"… yo también…" responde pero había algo que le decía que no iba a obtener el resultado que deseaba y entonces ve como le cierra la puerta. Y así de simple la había perdido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma suspira y abraza sus rodillas para luego recostarse en ellas y observar el horizonte "¿_Tarde?"_ se pregunta "_Aún no se había ido… no era tarde" _piensa.

"Ranma…"

Rápidamente voltea al escuchar su nombre y ve a Akane que se acerca a él "Akane!" exclama admirado "¡¿Qué… que haces aquí?!" pregunta viéndola.

Akane se sienta junto a él y comienza a ver también al horizonte "Desde que me ofrecieron esta beca, lo único que deseaba era que tu me dijeras que no querías que me fuera… no sabes cuanto roge por eso… pero pensé que jamás lo harías… que no te importaba en lo más mínimo lo que yo hiciera y anoche que me dijiste todo lo que yo deseaba escuchar pensé que ya era muy tarde y que no valía la pena…" responde sin verlo.

"Creí que te habías ido más temprano para ya no verme…".

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "Por eso lo hice… pero cuando iba en camino me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy tonta porque ahora que tenía lo que quería simplemente lo estaba tirando… y no hay nada que me importe más que estar contigo".

Ranma sonríe y desliza su mano para tomar la de ella. Akane siente escalofríos en el cuerpo al sentir la mano de Ranma tomar la de ella y lo ve.

"…perdóname…" dice Akane un poco avergonzada e inclina la mirada.

Ranma aprieta su mano, ella lo ve y él le ofrece una genuina sonrisa "Yo fui el tonto que no quería aceptar la realidad… no quería aceptar que no puedo estar sin ti… y por mi necedad casi te pierdo"

Akane se voltea para verlo pero se detiene casi congelada al ver que Ranma está muy cerca de ella. Ranma se inclina aún más hacia ella y se detiene a unos centímetros de su rostro, tiernamente le acaricia el rostro y le coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras la ve directamente a los ojos con sus enormes ojos azules. Akane se sonroja suavemente sin poder separar su mirada.

"Te amo…" dice Ranma y se inclina hacia ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se mezclan en un tierno beso. Ranma sostiene su rostro entre sus dos manos y luego las desliza detrás de su cuello. Akane coloca sus manos en su pecho y las desliza suavemente por sus hombros. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese beso. Era un momento perfecto, mágico, el mejor momento de sus vidas. Finalmente se separan lentamente. Ranma le sonríe y la abraza "Gracias por quedarte conmigo".

Akane sonríe y se recuesta sobre él "Gracias por no dejarme ir" responde mientras le devuelve el abrazo.

FIN

N.A: La verdad a mi me gusta mucho, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado por favor díganme que les pareció me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan y muchas gracias por haber leído . Hasta la próxima.


End file.
